New Powers
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo's discovered a new power- the power to heal. Story way better than summary; please R&R!


**New Powers**

Ichigo had been feeling different lately. The first time she noticed it was when she cut her hand chopping up strawberries. Before she could wash the cut off, it had already healed, leaving her stunned.

Finally, she went to Ryou after work one day, and as he looked up, asked, "Did you do something to me recently?"

"No, why?" Ryou asked.

"I sliced my hand open the other day, and the cut healed in about two seconds," Ichigo said. "And I'm just feeling different lately. I can't really explain it."

"Maybe you're getting new powers," Ryou suggested. "It sounds like you might be able to heal at least yourself."

"But if you didn't do anything to me, why is this happening?" Ichigo asked.

"The process that turned you girls into Mews was experimental; all I managed to find out about what it would do is that it would give you superhuman powers, and it wouldn't kill you," Ryou said. "There's a possibility Keiichiro or I overlooked something. Maybe the other Mews will get new powers soon too."

"I guess it'll be good to be able to heal," Ichigo said. "I'm going home."

"Let us know if you notice anything else," Ryou said.

"I will," Ichigo said. She left, and headed home.

As she went down the sidewalk to her house, she heard the bushes rustle a bit. She warily went over, and was shocked to find Kisshu behind the bushes, unconscious. He had a gash in his left arm, and another in his chest, and his breathing was fast and shallow.

_Jeez, what happened? _Ichigo wondered. She knew she didn't really have time to wonder though; Kisshu would die if she didn't do something. She picked him up, and went into her house. It was silent, so she took Kisshu to her room, putting him on the bed before running out to get supplies for cleaning his injuries.

She came back with a bowl of water, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, and a washcloth. She noticed Kisshu's shirt was torn nearly in half, and decided to cut it off. Grabbing a pair of scissors, Ichigo carefully cut Kisshu's shirt off his torso, and threw it aside. Then she started cleaning out the injuries.

When she finished, Ichigo was about to get bandages when she remembered what had been happening lately. Deciding to try healing, she took out her pendant and transformed. When she was fully transformed, she noticed that her hands were glowing pink. Suddenly she realized she knew what to do to heal Kisshu. Ichigo went over to him and put one hand on each of his injuries. The glow got brighter, and she called out, "Ribon…. Healing Sparkle!"

Pink sparkles shot out of her hands, landing on Kisshu's injuries, and sinking in. As they sank in, the injuries started to heal. Kisshu's breathing got stronger as well, but he didn't wake up.

Finally the injuries were fully healed, and Kisshu's breathing had returned to normal. Ichigo detransformed and felt Kisshu's forehead. He didn't have a fever, so she assumed he'd be fine when he woke up.

Deciding to do her homework while she was waiting, she took out her books, and sat down at her desk- just as her cell phone rang. She looked at the ID, and flinched, then picked up and said, "What's up, Ryou?"

"_WHAT'S UP!?" _Ryou screamed. _"WHY THE HELL IS KISSHU IN YOUR ROOM, AND __**WHY **__THE __**HELL **__DID YOU HEAL HIM!?"_

"I think you busted my eardrum…" Ichigo moaned.

"_That doesn't answer my question," _Ryou said grouchily.

"Kisshu's in my room because he needed help, and at least we now know that I can heal others besides myself," Ichigo said. "Think of it as a test run."

"_Mmph," _Ryou said. _"Does this have anything to do with the fact you dumped Aoyama?"_

"Yes, but I also dumped him because he was cheating on me," Ichigo said. "Remind me again why you spy on me so much?"

"_Uh…. because it's fun?" _Ryou said.

"I'd appreciate it if you stopped; one more day of being snickered at for what I choose to wear, and you'll be a pile of ash," Ichigo said. "Got that?"

She heard a small gulp at the other end of the line, and then Ryou said, _"Got it. I'll leave you alone now…." _

"You do that," Ichigo said sweetly. She heard a squeak and a click, and snapped her phone shut, giggling a bit. _It's fun to scare him…. _she thought. She went over to Kisshu, and saw that he was stirring. "Kisshu?" she asked softly.

Kisshu opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Koneko-chan?" he asked.

"I'm here, how are you feeling?" Ichigo asked.

"I think I'm fine," Kisshu said, sitting up. "What happened?"

"I don't know; I found you badly injured in my yard, and healed the injuries you had, but I don't know how you got them," Ichigo said.

"You can heal?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, I think I developed a new power," Ichigo said. "Um… do you want a new shirt?"

Kisshu looked down at himself, and asked, "What happened to the one I had?"

"It was soaked in blood and ripped up, so I cut the remainders off, and they're over there," Ichigo said, pointing.

"Oh…. do you have any shirts I could wear?" Kisshu asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said. She dug around in her dresser till she found a plain black shirt, and gave it to Kisshu, who put it on.

"Thanks Koneko-chan," he said.

"You're welcome," Ichigo said. "Do you know how you got those injuries?"

"My guess is I was fighting with Pai, but for some reason, I can't remember," Kisshu said.

"Oh well," Ichigo said. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm ALWAYS hungry," Kisshu said.

Ichigo giggled and said, "I've got lots of food downstairs, would you like to come pick something?"

"You don't have any bananas, do you?" Kisshu asked.

"No, I hate bananas with a passion," Ichigo said. "Why?"

"I'm allergic," Kisshu said.

"Oh," Ichigo said. "Well, I guess it's good I don't have any, then."

"Yeah," Kisshu said. He stood up, but almost immediately felt his legs give out.

Ichigo saw this, and caught him before he fell. "I guess you're not fully recovered," she said. She helped him sit down on the bed, and said, "I'll bring some stuff upstairs; it's pretty obvious you can't walk yet."

Kisshu sighed, and asked, "Do you have apples?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "Would you like one?"

"Yes," Kisshu said.

"Okay, I'll get you an apple, and then I'll go heat up some of the lasagna I have; it's almost dinnertime," Ichigo said.

"Thanks," Kisshu said. Ichigo smiled and left. She came back a few minutes later with an apple, and handed it to Kisshu, saying, "I'll be back with the lasagna soon, 'kay?"

"Okay," Kisshu said, taking a bite of his apple. Ichigo left again, and Kisshu ate the apple while thinking, _She's being nicer today…. I wonder what changed._

Ichigo came back a while later, and handed Kisshu a plate of lasagna. "Koneko-chan, why are you being nice?" Kisshu asked.

"You were right about Aoyama; he was cheating on me," Ichigo said. "I'm hoping you'll refrain from gloating."

"Why did you heal me?" Kisshu asked.

"I couldn't just leave you to die," Ichigo said. "I would never want anyone dead, no matter whether I disliked them or not. And you're actually kind of sweet."

Kisshu looked shocked, and Ichigo giggled and ruffled his hair. "Your lasagna's going to get cold," she commented. She sat down at her desk, and started eating her lasagna. Kisshu followed suit after a minute more of shock.

"That was good," Kisshu said when he was finished.

"Good," Ichigo said. "I'm kind of tired, I think I'll get ready for bed."

"Do we get to sleep together?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

Ichigo sighed and said, "I suppose, since you can't walk anyways. But nothing besides sleeping, got it?"

"I know," Kisshu said. "Pai keeps lecturing me."

"I thought he didn't want you to love me," Ichigo commented.

"He's given up hope," Kisshu said. "And he knows Blondie's going to kill us if I do anything to you, so he spends hours lecturing me on 'not going too far with kissing'."

Ichigo giggled. "Pai sounds like a worrywart," she said.

"You're right," Kisshu said. "Did you want to go to bed?"

"Oh right," Ichigo said. "I'm going to change in the bathroom, so no peeking."

"Oh, fine," Kisshu said sulkily. Ichigo giggled and ruffled his hair before getting her pajamas and heading off to put them on.

When she came back, she found Kisshu still sitting on her bed. "Okay, bedtime," she told him. He sighed and climbed under the covers, making room for Ichigo as she climbed in next to him. She pulled the blankets up, and settled down. Kisshu did the same, watching as Ichigo fell asleep in about ten seconds. _How does she DO that? _he wondered. Sighing, he closed his eyes as well, and slowly fell asleep.

Kisshu woke up the next morning, and noticed Ichigo was still asleep, cuddled against him. He stroked her hair, and she purred softly. Smiling, Kisshu kept petting her until her cell phone rang. Ichigo sleepily opened her eyes and asked, "If that's Ryou, can you tell him to go to hell?"

"Gladly," Kisshu said, looking at the caller ID, which sure enough, said 'Ryou'. He picked up, but before he could say anything, Ryou shouted, _"WHERE ARE YOU!?"_

"Keep it down, Ichigo's sleeping," Kisshu said. "And I think she wants you to go to hell, so can you do that?"

"_I am NOT going to hell," _Ryou said grouchily.

"Whatever, Blondie," Kisshu said. "Ja ne." He hung up, and looked at Ichigo, who was looking up at him sleepily. "Koneko-chan, are you sick?" Kisshu asked. "You still look pretty tired."

"I don't think so; it's just the cat genes," Ichigo said. "But I guess I could get up."

"Don't you have school?" Kisshu asked.

"No, it's Saturday," Ichigo said. "I probably should go to work, but I have a feeling I'll just get yelled at, so I'll stay here with you, 'kay?"

"Yay!" Kisshu said happily.

"Are you strong enough to stand?" Ichigo asked. She got up, and Kisshu did the same. "I think I'm fine," he said.

"Alright, but I don't think you should teleport yet; you don't want to collapse, right?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu sighed, and Ichigo ruffled his hair. "I'll stay with you," she said- just as they heard teleportation.

Pai appeared, and they both tensed. Pai sighed and said, "Relax, I just came to check on you."

"I found Kisshu badly injured in my yard yesterday; you wouldn't happen to know how he got such bad injuries, would you?" Ichigo asked a bit suspiciously.

"Um…. I kind of got brainwashed while we were having a sword match…." Pai said uncomfortably. "But what happened to the injuries?"

"Ichigo healed them," Kisshu said. "She's got a new power."

"So you're okay?" Pai asked.

"I think you should check; Kisshu wasn't able to stand up yesterday," Ichigo said.

Pai put a hand on Kisshu's chest, and said a minute later, "You're back to full strength. Do you still want to kill Deep Blue's human host?"

"Can I?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Yes," Pai said. "I don't particularly want him to brainwash anyone else."

"YAY!" Kisshu shouted, and teleported off.

Pai sighed and said, "He's wanted to kill that kid for ages…."

"I suppose that means Deep Blue's human host is Aoyama?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup," Pai said.

Kisshu teleported back in about fifteen minutes later looking disgruntled, and said, "I only got to incinerate the remains!"

"Remains?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, your school friends told me to back off unless I wanted to become a mess of gore too," Kisshu said grouchily. "The blonde one said I could incinerate what was left, though, so I did. Why do THEY get all the fun?"

"I guess because they got there first," Ichigo said. "Would a kiss make it better?"

Kisshu perked up, and Ichigo giggled, then kissed him passionately.

They broke it off sometime later to see Pai looking freaked out. "Why are you still here?" Kisshu sighed.

"Doesn't Ichigo need air?" Pai asked.

"I guess I don't," Ichigo said. "Now go do that to Lettuce, 'kay?"

Pai turned dark red and teleported. Kisshu snickered. "Should we go watch?" he asked.

"YEAH!" Ichigo said excitedly. Kisshu took her hand and teleported to Café Mew Mew. They looked in the window, and saw Mint, Zakuro, Ryou, and Keiichiro standing with their jaws on the floor as Pai and Lettuce kissed and Pudding clapped.

When Pai and Lettuce broke it off, Kisshu teleported Ichigo into the Café, and said, "Very impressive, Pai. Now that you and Lettuce are a happy couple, can you guess what I'm going to do next?"

"Make Taruto confess to Pudding?" Pai suggested.

"Very good," Kisshu said. He concentrated, and then snapped his fingers. Taruto fell headfirst out of a teleportation hole, and yelled, "What the hell was that for, Kisshu?"

"Now that Ichigo got Pai to confess his love to Lettuce, you're next," Kisshu said. "And if you don't…" he trailed off, cracking his knuckles with an evil grin.

Taruto gulped and walked over to Pudding, and said, "Um… I love you, Pudding."

"Pudding loves you too, Taru-Taru!" Pudding said happily, and half-strangled Taruto with a hug.

"Gaah… Pudding…. Air…" Taruto said as the others snickered. Pudding let him go, smiling sheepishly. Taruto glared at Kisshu, who just snickered.

"That's three happy couples in one day," Ichigo commented. "So Ryou, when are you going to start dating Mint? She's head over heels in love with you, you know."

Ryou looked at Mint, who was bright red, and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were too hung up on Ichigo," Mint said. "I didn't want to get rejected."

"Let's try it," Ryou said. "There's no way in hell Kisshu's going to let Ichigo go anyways; I might as well try to get over her."

"YAY!" Ichigo and Kisshu said together.

"About time," Ichigo said. "I thought you'd never get the message."

"Mmph," Ryou said.

"And since Keiichiro and Zakuro are together, now there are FIVE happy couples!" Kisshu said.

"How did you know we were together?" Zakuro asked warily.

"Lucky guess," Kisshu said. "You proved me right, though."

"Just don't tell anyone; we're trying to keep it from the press," Zakuro said.

"We won't," Ichigo said. "Kish, let's go back to my place and cuddle!"

"Okay!" Kisshu said, and teleported her back to her room, where they spent the rest of the day cuddling.

**Cute, right? That's it on this story, but I'll try to work on more soon! Review please!**


End file.
